Demetri (Reincarnation)
Demetri, Elemental of Darkness Type of Character Extra Boss Status Alive, servant of the Galactic Gods Appearance Made of dark energy and eyes are milky-white and clear. No pupils. He tends to have a half-lidded look to his eyes all the time, making him look perpetually bored. Hovers everywhere and casts no shadow upon the ground (although the general area around him is darkened). Powers Extreme levels of power over dark energy, however he rarely uses it. He is so in-tune with the void that his presence is impossible to detect with any sort of sensor, natural, mechanical, or otherwise. He basically can only be detected by the naked-eye. His body seems to be insubstantial and can be difficult to harm with weapons and he can pass through walls, barriers, energy fields, and other blockages whether they be physical, spiritual, energy-based, and so on. He basically can go anywhere, and nothing on the planet can stop him from doing so. He can teleport at will and can go to the realm of "Oblivion" at will as well. His power is greater at night and basically anywhere dark. Weaknesses Purest light. Sunlight is dulled considerably around him, hence it doesn't have too much effect on him. Resistances He absorbs dark energy limitlessly. Only energy-based attack will have any effect on him. Immunities Physical attacks have trouble actually harming him as they pass though him with no effect. Attacking his mind is also unwise (provided you can locate it even if you can see him). Attempting to attack his mind (if you manage to find it) will introduce the assailant to what the void (Oblivion) is like; and Demetri doesn't even do this on purpose, it's just his mental state. Just experiencing this will rapidly cause anyone to go mad and die. Demetri won't notice such attacks, or if he does, he generally doesn't pay attention. Personality None. Due to the nature of his existence (if he really exists) his voice is a constant drone; although what he says about life indicates an at least partially nihilistic nature. He has no emotions whatsoever. He is closely related to the void now and as such, he respects the Void Blade (not necessarily the wielder though). He typically just wanders the planet, he doesn't attack anyone unless provoked (by being attacked); this is generally because he feels no motivation to attack anyone. He seems to only have one desire, if any: to have no motivation for anything; hence if someone gives him a motive to do something, he will do what he must to rid himself of that motive. Through this, one could talk him into doing something if they just put it the right way. Generally, this motive turns out to be to kill someone, typically for attacking him (most other motives, he can ignore and thus not have it afflicting him). So he will do whatever he must as quickly as possible so he may go back to his motiveless state. Overall, he is very silent and odd. History Born when the Bloodseed Demetri died; this incarnation of Demetri wandered around aimlessly, not really doing anything notable except reviving Stone as Golgoth. After being forcibly fused with Blood Moon and being subjugated by the Galactic Gods, said deities now use Demetri mainly as muscle to kill things with. Themes Gigyas Phase 2 (Earthbound) Battle: Vs. Eggman (Sonic CD - US Version) Trivia Like most elementals that have reincarnated, he has no memory of his past self. In fact, the previous Demetri was an entirely different entity. Oddly, the Elemental of Darkness is always named Demetri for some reason. Tropes that Apply to the Character True Neutral, Casting a Shadow, Brainwashed and Crazy (by the Galactic Gods), Creepy Monotone, Empty Shell, The Unsmile (if he ever does smile, it'll be this)...﻿ Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Boss Characters